blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Nukes.3F
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1678.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 13:18:59 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Nukes? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Nukes? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Nukes? (Read 364 times) Moreau Newbie Offline 24 Nukes? « on: September 13, 2015, 07:57:29 AM » Where are the nukes and how can you get them? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55869 It has gone 20 years and i don't know how to use signatures Real Politik nation link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100115 Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Nukes? « Reply #1 on: September 13, 2015, 08:01:59 AM » Before you can build a nuke, you must have a nuclear reactor. A nuclear reactor takes 20 successful developments to build. it becomes enabled as a policy when you discover uranium. However, uranium is very very hard to come by. IIRC, each nation has only a 1/1000 chance of discovering uranium each turn, and each attempt at reactor development only has a 60% chance of succeeding (20% chance of no effect, 20% chance of catastrophic failure that sets you back.) This means that realistically, you'll need ~40 uranium to develop a nuclear reactor. With only a 1/1000 chance to find uranium each turn, it takes several nations working in unison to build a single reactor. To date, there is only 1 nuclear reactor in the whole game. Each nuclear bomb costs 10 uranium to build, and it can only be built after you've developed a reactor. « Last Edit: September 13, 2015, 08:05:01 AM by Coldoldgold » Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Moreau Newbie Offline 24 Re: Nukes? « Reply #2 on: September 13, 2015, 08:18:29 AM » And i wanted to nuke people and affect the whole world Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55869 It has gone 20 years and i don't know how to use signatures Real Politik nation link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100115 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Nukes? « Reply #3 on: September 13, 2015, 05:29:56 PM » Quote from: Moreau on September 13, 2015, 08:18:29 AM And i wanted to nuke people and affect the whole world Better start saving up your shekels goyim. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: Nukes? « Reply #4 on: September 14, 2015, 07:32:55 PM » Nukes are stupid, they just make the biggest alliances more unassailable than they are to begin with. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Nukes? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2